Harry Potter 8
by AnnaAmieJames
Summary: A/N I am so sorry guys, but I doubt there will be another chapter in this fic, because I'm way to busy and don't have enough time to write stories with a lot of chapters so I will just write one shots. I don't want to delete this story because I like it and if smb wants to take it over just mention me and send me a link. Once again so sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own nothing here, only names of some books I wrote for example - Ancient Runes grade 7... that book doesn't even exist... Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

CHAPTER ONE

ANOTHER LETTER FROM HOGWARTS

It was a sunny morning in London. Harry had woken up although he didn't want to. Ginny came in his room. ''Morning, sweetie.'' And she kissed him gently. '' Mum says breakfast's ready.'' She said while she was going down the stairs. '' You better hurry.'' She smiled at him. Harry heard Ron making the ''Ewwwwww!'' noise when Hermione put her hand on his mouth and Harry smiled. They are all going to finish their seventh yeah at Hogwarts and now Ginny is in their year. Ginny was talking to Mrs. Weasley when Harry came down. '' Good morning, Mrs. Weasley.'' ''Morning, Harry dear'' she replied. ''Going to Diagon Alley with me Harry? Ron and 'Mione went yesterday.'' Ginny asked him. ''Sure. We can go right after breakfast. Do you have our school lists?'' He answered. ''They came day before yesterday, Harry dear.'' Mrs. Weasley told him. Harry took a toast and some pumpkin juice while Ginny was waiting nervously. After breakfast they went up to last floor took some Floo powder, Harry gently took Ginny's hand and dropped the Floo powder. ''Diagon Alley'' Ginny said. In one second they found themselves lying on the floor of Flourish and Blotts. It was really crowded and as soon as Harry and Ginny got up the cameras started clicking. Harry was more popular than ever before and he couldn't go anywhere without cameras but especially without Rita Skeeter. ''Here she is… Harry Potter age 18 married to Virginia Weasley age 15… I bet she's gonna come up with something like that...'' Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry laughed. He knew that Ginny was his girlfriend that she is 17 years old and that her name was Ginevra. Harry took their school lists and read them to Mr. Blotts: '' Two Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7. , Guide to transfiguration grade 7 also two of them, one Ancient Runes grade 7, two herbology guide grade 7, two advanced poison making grade 7 and two monster book of monsters grade 7. Oh yeah and Way in the future grade 7. Two of them. And two Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection '' Ginny smiled. Mr. Blotts gave them the books and they got out. ''We need to get you a broom Gin.'' Harry told Ginny. '' Harry, I don't need it. I'm fine with my old. I don't need a new one.'' Ginny said. ''I'll buy you something, it's for your 17th birthday, OK?'' Harry entered the shop after a few minutes he is back with a package. '' Open it at home.'' They bought everything they had to. They went to Leaky Cauldron for a drink, said hello to Tom and apparated home. As soon as they apparated Ron asked Ginny what is in the package and she said that she doesn't know. She got to her room and opened it. Firebolt was in it. She couldn't believe what she saw.

-''Harry, this must have cost you fortune. You… didn't have to… really.'' She was shocked.

-'' You are worth it. Trust me.'' Harry kissed her. '' Happy birthday.'' -'' Hey! Harry it's not 11th yet.'' Ron said.

-''I don't care, Ron.'' Harry replied him. Ginny was giggling.

-''Now we both have a Firebolt.''

They were going back to school for three weeks. Harry was so happy about it. Pig entered in the living room carrying a letter for Harry.

-''Open it, Harry.'' Hermione said. ''It's from Hogwarts.'' Harry didn't even bother asking her how she knew. He opened it and read it out loud: ''

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are well aware that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has no teacher on the place of Defence Against the Dark Arts. We would be glad if you would take over that place and become a member of our staff. You can take your hours normally and go to classes with other students. Also we would like to inform you if you accept this place in our staff you would become Head of your own house (Gryffindor House). In hope you will accept our terms._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry was shocked. Ginny was looking at Harry and she was really pale. Hermione was also shocked although she managed to say: ''Say yes, Harry, say yes!'' Ron didn't spoke a word.

-''Say yes!'' Hermione almost started to yell.

-''I have to think about it.''

-''But…''

-''Leave it 'Mione you heard Harry, he is going to think about it.'' Ginny run behind Harry ''Harry, wait!'' she run forwards his room. He was already sitting on his bed.

-''I don't know what to do, Gin. I'm confused.''

-''Do you want to?''

-''Well both Yes and No.''

-''If you become a professor you can always put Malfoy and his gang in detention and take points from Slytherin.''

-''You really know how to a person laugh, Ginny, you know that?''-Harry smiled at her

-''Yeah, I know that but that wasn't my plan.''

-''What do you mean?'' Ginny leaned forwards and kissed him.

-''I understand what you mean.'' She was laughing

-''So Yes or No?'' She asked him

-''Yes!'' He kissed her

They went downstairs and met Ron and Hermione.

-''So?'' Ron asked curiously

-''Did you decide?'' Hermione said

-''I'm going to accept it.''

Ron and Hermione started clapping. Ginny was looking at Harry happily. Harry smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

RETURNING HOME

It was rainy morning no one expected. It was September 1st. It was the day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were returning to Hogwarts. Harry was now teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ginny was 7th year as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were at King's Cross right now with Mrs. Weasley going to platform 9 ¾.

-''Let's go kids. Go two at row. Harry, you and … ''

-''I'll go, mum.'' said Ginny. Harry took Ginny's hand and run through the passageway

-''Ron, you and Hermione next.'' They run through the passageway as well. They were followed by Mrs. Weasley. Neville and Luna were already on the platform. They all entered the train to find a compartment. That wasn't a problem there was one free in the middle of the train. It was a bit colder than usually. Ginny was sitting on Harry and he holded her so she wouldn't be cold. Hermione was sitting next to Ron while he was hugging her. It was a normal coming back which they used to know. Malfoy was also coming back. They arrived at Hogwarts and Harry needed to separate from the others. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already sitting by Gryffindor table and professors entered the Great Hall. McGonagall was now sitting on the place they were used to see Dumbledore. There was also Hagrid, professor Flitwitch, professor Sprout, madam Pomfrey, professor Binns, professor Trelawney, professor Slughorn… It was weird to see professors' table without Snape and Dumbledore. At last they saw Harry entering. Professor McGonagall made headmistress speech, sorting and than announced a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Harry Potter, everyone except Slytherin started clapping. As Harry was now Head of Gryffindor he gave all Gryffidors their timetables: Hermione and Ginny were taking Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures and Potions. Ron was taking Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration and Divination. Ginny was also on Divination. Harry had a lot of hours because he had to teach. He somehow managed to take Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Divination and Care for Magical Creatures.

The first lesson they had was Defence and it was as usual with Slytherin. Harry was explaining Disarming Charm while Malfoy was laughing and giggling with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

-''Malfoy, is there anything you would like to share with us? So we can laugh too?'' Harry asked him

-''No, there isn't Potter and even if there was anything I wouldn't tell you.''

-''20 points from Slytherin for not respecting a teacher, Malfoy. Oh, and 10 points for disturbing the class.'' Harry said. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus were laughing their heads.

-''Do you understand me, Malfoy?''

-''Yes, Potter!''

-''Another 20 points from Slytherin and next time it will be 100 and don't think I'm not capable of doing it. Do you understand now?''

Malfoy nodded his head.

-''I don't hear you saying anything, Malfoy.''

-''Yes, sir, I understand.'' Malfoy said but he didn't want to.

The friends stayed behind after the class ended.

-''Nicely done, sweetie. Malfoy wouldn't do anything stupid this year, I think.'' Ginny said

-''Well done, mate. Bet Malfoy hates you now.'' Ron told him

-''If it's possible for him to hate me even more.'' Harry replied

-'''Mione, what do we have now?'' Ron asked her

-''Potions. You, Harry?''

-''I have…''

Harry was trying to find Monday 5th period. It was written: 3rd grade Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. ''I can't go. I have 3rd grade. Say hello to Slughorn for me. Wait, what's after Potions? I mean it's not a double. Because I have Hagrid. ''

-''Yeah, it's Hagrid. We'll come and get you after Potions or..?'' said Ginny

-''I'll come by dungeons. See you guys.'' Harry kissed Ginny and whispered her ''Bye, Beautiful.''

Harry entered back in the class. ''Good morning, everyone.''

Students went quiet immediately. ''I'm your new professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry Potter.'' You could hear the whispers all around the classroom. ''Today we will be learning about Kappas. Can anybody tell me what a Kappa is?'' There wasn't any hand in the air. ''God, I miss Hermione in this class.'' Harry thought. -''Professor, can I tell?'' a Ravenclaw raised her hand.

-''Yes, miss…''

-''Alton, sir. Kappa is a Japanese water demon. The water in this hollow is the source of it's strength.''

-''Well done Miss Alton. Ten points to Ravenclaw. So… Kappas live in shallow water. It resembles a scale-covered monkey with webbed hands and a water-filled depression on top of its head. They prey on the blood of humans, strangling anyone unlucky enough to wade into their ponds and rivers. However, a person confronted with a Kappa can do something to protect themselves, either by appeasing the creature or outsmarting it. A Kappa will not attack a person if it is thrown a cucumber inscribed with that person's name. It can also be tricked into bowing, so that the water spills out of the hollow on it's head, rendering it powerless. I want a 5 feet and 10 inches long essay about Kappas and where to find them, how to outsmart it, their physical appearance. Class dismissed. ''

Harry went down to the dungeons. He saw Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson laughing and talking. ''I'm glad we aren't in Potions. Slughorn is becoming stupid. And I can't stand that Mud-blood Granger and those Weasley redheads, no way they are pure-blood. And Potter, saint Potter he is now a teacher but I don't care-''

''Nor do I, Malfoy.'' Harry said ''So let's see. 50 points from Slytherin because you're missing class. Apiece. And let's make it a 70 for insulting Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley and a teacher. Now you two are going with me to professor Slughorn and maybe he will take you even more points from Slytherin.'' Harry said

''Professor Slughorn, look who I found on corridor. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson.''

''Thank you, Harry.''

''Wait, Potter, where have you been?'' Malfoy asked Harry

'' I was teaching 3rd grade and went back to dungeons to pick up Ron, Hermione and Ginny after the class. And who do I find. You two talking and insulting teachers and students. And Malfoy, I stand behind my words so it makes 100 points from Slytherin for not respecting a teacher. Let me see, Malfoy. I think it was 320 points from Slytherin in one day. I think your Slytherin friends are going to be angry at you.'' Gryffindors were laughing really loudly and professor Slughorn was shocked. Harry was right. Slytherins were angry.

-''I believe it's 270 points, professor.'' said Pansy angrily.

-''No it's not, Miss Parkinson, I said 50 apiece not 50 both of you.''

The class was done. Malfoy ran angrily pass Harry. Pansy followed him. Ron stood up and he was still laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe.

-''It's not funny, Ron. You must not dislike your students, Harry.'' Hermione said

-''So… Snape disliked me because of my dad.''

-''That is different. And by the way he also liked you because of your mother.''

-''Look 'Mione, after all these year it's time to get back at Malfoy.'' Ginny stood up for Harry

-''She is right, honey. Malfoy. This is Malfoy we are talking about. Malfoy. The deatheater Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's favourite and on-''

-''OK, Ron I got it. Fine get back at Malfoy but don't play to harsh. Now they have no chance of winning a House Cup.'' Hermione smiled

-''Let's go to Hagrid's, we have Care for Magical Creatures now.'' Harry told them. Harry took Ginny's hand and Ron took Hermione's so the four friends went down to Hagrid's hut.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

MALFOY AND FAWKES

''Mornin' professor Potter. Hermione, Ginny, Ron how nice ter see you three. OK everyone gather around. So today we are gonna learn about phoenixes. Open yer books at page 25 at read about phoenixes. Today we'r gonna have a quiz. So try and remember as much as yer can.''

Harry started to read an article.

_Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads. Their tears have healing powers. __The __**Phoenix**__ is a large swan-sized scarlet bird with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock. Its scarlet feathers glow faintly in darkness, while its golden tail feathers are hot to the touch. Phoenixes are known for nesting on mountain peaks. They are gentle herbivores and are not known for fighting. As Phoenixes approach their burning day they resemble a half-plucked turkey. Also, their eyes become dull, their feathers start to fall out, and it begins to make gagging noises. Then the bird suddenly bursts into flames only to rise from the ashes shortly after. In a number of days, they grow back to full size. Phoenixes are very difficult to domesticate, as __Newton Scamander__ says in his book __Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__: "The phoenix gains a XXXX rating not because it is aggressive, but because very few wizards have ever succeeded in domesticating it". There are two known domesticated Phoenixes, one __Albus Dumbledore__'s pet Phoenix __Fawkes__, and the other __Sparky__ the team mascot for the New Zealand __Quidditch__ team the __Moutohora Macaws__. Phoenixes that have been domesticated are extremely loyal __magical familiars__ to their owners, and would depart to find their own paths if their owners die, rather than finding a new master. The most startling of the Phoenixes abilities is its ability to regenerate itself. It periodically bursts into flames when its body becomes old, and rises from the ashes as a new-born chick. This event is called "Burning Day", and gives these birds a great life-span, to the point of virtual __immortality__, as well as the ability to take the full force of a __Killing Curse__ and still be reborn. Phoenixes are immune to the gaze of a __Basilisk__._

_The Phoenix can also disappear and re-appear at will in bursts of flames, similar to __Apparition__, and boasts magical tears and song. The tears have potent healing capabilities. For instance, Phoenix tears are the only known antidote of __basilisk venom__. The tears are also able to bring a person back even from the brink of death, while the phoenix song will increase the courage of the good and strike fear into the hearts of the evil. Phoenixes are capable of lifting a great weight with their tails, such as being able to effortlessly fly up a distance with three people holding on to its tail. They can also leave messages by bursting into flame to re-appear elsewhere and leaving behind a single golden tail-feather._

Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was the only one still reading. -''OK. Did everyone read it?'' Hermione looked up. ''Make groups of four people. Fer example Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Or Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Neville. Make the groups, hurry.'' Harry knew there are going to win because of Hermione and Ginny. Hermione looked nervous as though she doesn't know anything. He saw Malfoy with Pansy, Zabini and Goyle.

''Let's start.

What is the rating of the phoenix?''

Before Hagrid even asked the question Hermione's hand was in the air.

-''Let's see, Hermione.''

-''I believe the answer is XXXX.''

-''Well done, Hermione. One point to your group.''

-''Ter what is Phoenix immune and ter what are his tears the only known antidote?'' This time Harry knew it too. Hermione and Ginny were the only one besides Harry to raise their hands.

-''Go on, Harry.''

-''Phoenix is immune to gaze of Basilisk and it's tears are the only known antidote for Basilisk's venom.''

-''One point to your group, Harry.''

-''What will happen when a Phoenix starts singing?'' Few people raised their hands among which were also Ron and Neville.

-''Neville?''

-''It was increase the courage for the people who are good at heart.''

-''That's only half of the answer, Neville. But I'll give you one point also fer your group. Ron, you tell us the other part.''

-''And it will strike fear in those who are mean at heart.''

-''Good, Ron, good. One point.''

-''And a last question. How many people can Phoenix carry?''

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron raised their hands.

-''Ginny, why don't you tell us?''

-''Phoenix can carry four people.''

-''I'm sorry, Ginny, but that is not correct.''

-''Hagrid, it is!'' Harry said. Hermione was confused. So was Hagrid.

-''Harry, the book says three people not four.''

-''Hagrid, how than would Fawkes get me, Harry, Ginny and Lockhart out of the chamber in our second year.'' Ron said

-''Well yeah, he did get you out of there. It seems like Ginny is right. One more point for you and that's 4 points. Neville's group has 1 point and the other need to wake up. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione it's 10 points for Gryffindor apiece. Well done. Now let me introduce you to … Fawkes.''

Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked. They thought that Fawkes left Hogwarts after Dumbledore's funeral. Apparently he didn't or he returned back.

-''Fawkes is a phoenix. He was Dumbledore's until he died. He returned to forest as free phoenix and now he is back at Hogwarts and he'll stay here.'' Hagrid said.

-''Hello, Fawkes. Welcome back.'' Harry went towards Fawkes. Fawkes started to sing his song. It was beautiful. Pansy, Zabini and Golye were so scared ran away. Malfoy was the only one to stay. He was confused. He stood there for few seconds and then ran after Pansy. Malfoy wasn't evil, at least not at heart. Class was over. There was lunch then Charms with Ravenclaw. Next Saturday was Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Harry set a training at 6 p.m. They couldn't wait for it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

GRYFFINDOR VS. HUFFLEPUFF

They were training really hard. They did know that there isn't going to be any problem to win Hufflepuff, but later to win Slytherin or Ravenclaw. There was a beaters training. Ever since George and Fred left there weren't any good beaters. After all tryouts Seamus and Dennis Creevey got the place. The training was fast and easy. Demelza, Ginny and Katie were trying to score and Ron was trying to defend. It was really funny. Harry caught the snitch in 2 minutes so he was practically watching over Seamus and Dennis and their dealing with Bludgers. Ginny was the best of the Chasers with only one miss, Katie and Demelza had three misses. Ron got 7 Quaffles and around 5 misses. They went to dressing rooms and Harry gave the instructions for the match. It was Saturday morning. Ron, Harry and Ginny were in their outfits for the match. Luckily, it wasn't raining. Hermione was prepared to cheer. They were too busy that they didn't even eat their breakfast. Seamus and Dennis were so excited about their first match. Few minutes later, Harry found himself in the Gryffindor dressing rooms.

'Try your best, but don't hurt yourself, I need you for Slytherins! 'Kay!' Harry said. Luna announced Gryffindor team: Weasley, Weasley, Finnigan, Creevey, Robins, Bell and Potter! They flew out… 'Match started… Gryffindor in possession, it's fantastic Ginny, Demelza has the Quaffle, Ginny… and Ginny scores, ten-zero for Gryffindor. Smith in possession, he goes… he hits… and Ron's got it. Well done, Ron! Katie has it… Demelza… almost taken by Smith… Demelza…Katie…To Ginny…Katie and she scores. Twenty-zero for Gryffindor.' _Well done, girls. _Harry thought. He saw something golden, it was the snitch, but where is it now? He saw it. It's there. He "ran" after it. He was already about 10 feet from the ground. The snitch was so close. He could catch it. He did it. He caught it. 'Harry caught the snitch' He could hear Luna, Ginny and Ron yelling at the same time. 'We won! We won!' This was one of the fastest match their ever won.

Harry landed on the stadium. Ginny was first to congratulate him on catching the snitch. Ron and Seamus were so happy about the winning but Dennis was the happiest. He won his first match, he even got Summerby in the hand. He was the happiest person in the entire world. Huffflepuffs got away from the pitch quickly. They were sad. Harry came to Ginny and he kissed her. 'Well done, sweetie!' They said in the same moment. They looked at each other and started to laugh. 'Meet me in 5 minutes, common room.' Harry whispered to her. 'Hey!' Ginny said as Harry turned back to her 'I love you!' she smiled. 'I love you too, Gin!' He smiled back. Ginny was walking to Fat Lady. 'Pat-' 'You think you can have him!' Ginny heard someone. She turned around. There stood Cho.

'You really think you can have Harry! He doesn't love you! He is MINE! MINE! You get it?' She was yelling on Ginny.

Ginny just turned around and went down the stairs. Cho was still yelling after her. 'He is MINE! Don't make me curse you! You…You …BITCH!' Ginny started laughing. She didn't even bother with Cho. 'He never stopped loving me! He loves me! I'm his Cho!' She was yelling. 'He dated you in his fifth grade! You were jealous of Hermione! Hermione! She's his best friend! He hates you! Now will you excuse me but I want to get into my common room!' Ginny said. Cho started kicking her. Ginny tried to stop her but she was still kicking her. Ginny hit her and Cho fell down the stairs. Ginny was shocked and Cho was unconscious. She ran to get Madam Pomfrey and they took Cho to the hospital. Ginny entered common room and she saw Harry waiting for her. 'I thought something happened to her.' He told her. 'I'm fine, Peeves' fault' she said smiling. He smiled at her. She sat on sofa and Harry kissed her. All the Gryffindors entered the common room and the celebration started. Hermione and Ron came near Harry and Ginny. 'It's a Hogsmade weekend next week. You two going?' Hermione asked. 'Sure, we wouldn't miss it!' Ginny was smiling at Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

HOGSMADE WEEKEND

Ginny woke up quite early that day. Sun was shinning brightly through the window of dorms. Hermione was still asleep. She walked down the stairs to Gryffindor common room. Today is the Hogsmade weekend visit. Ginny couldn't wait for it. She'll be going with Harry, 'Mione and Ron. 'I just hope that is going to be a normal day' she said to herself. She thought of what happened with Cho a week ago. _'He is MINE! Don't make me curse you! You…You …BITCH!' _She could remember Cho's words. She was laughing again. Those words were ridiculous. She heard someone behind her. She turned around but no one was there. Ginny was sure she heard someone. She started to walk to the stairs when someone jumped in front of her. 'Boo!' the person said. 'Harry! You scared me!' She was yelling. 'Shhhhhh! You're going to scare the others.' He said smiling. 'Let's go for a walk. I would like to stretch my legs.' She smiled. They walked through the hall when Harry said, 'God, it's so weird to walk normal like this, I mean no sneaking around and running away from Snape.' They both started laughing. They heard the bell that rings every day for breakfast. They went to the Great Hall and they were first to get there. 'No one gets up this early.' Ginny said. 'Except maybe 'Mione' Harry added. 'No, not even 'Mione.' Ginny laughed. 'I need to go now, sweetie.' Harry said to Ginny and she kissed her. 'Fine, see you in common room after breakfast. It's Hogsmade weekend, remember?' Ginny said. 'I remember, Gin. See you, soon.' Harry said. He turned around walked on the other side of the hall and entered the staff room. Ginny looked for Ron and Hermione and the three of them walked into the Great Hall. Half an hour later breakfast finished and they went to their dorms to get ready for the trip. They came to Hogsmade really soon. Ron insisted on going to Zonko's first and they did. When they got out Hermione saw Cho Chang and Michael Corner standing in forest with a woman who had blond, curly hair. She squealed. 'Get into Three Broomsticks, now!' She said to Harry, Ginny and Ron. 'Wh-' Harry tried to say but Hermione interrupted 'NOW!' They entered. 'Hermione, will you explain us why we had to get in?' Ginny asked. ''Cause our _dear DA fellows_, Cho Chang and Michael Corner were talking to a woman whose name is Rita Skeeter. That's why, Gin.' Hermione was freaking out. 'Let's just apparate to Shrieking Shack' Ron said. 'You can't apparate inside Hogsmade or Hogwarts! Didn't I/Hermione tell you that enough times' Harry, Ginny and Hermione yelled at the same time. 'I told her if she puts up anything about us that's not true and I don't care if she knows if it's true or false, I'll tell her secret.' Hermione said. Rita Skeeter was still talking to Cho and Michael. After a while she disappeared and Cho and Michael left the forest. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry drank their butterbeers and left Three Broomsticks. The next day arrived and Hermione was the first one to get in the Great Hall and wait for the Daily Prophet. She got it in a few minutes. She was trying to find an article about Harry, Ginny or anybody of her friends. So she did. Page 5, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. That was the name of the article. _Harry Potter's dear friends tell the truth. Cho Chang (18) his ex-girlfriend tells us that Harry Potter broke up with her because of the girl that was his love during the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione Granger (18) : 'Harry left me at Three Broomsticks so that he could go meet Hermione. During our date he always talked about her.' says heartbroken Cho. Michael Corner (17) dated Ginevra Weasley (17), Harry Potter's girlfriend and he says that Ginevra or Ginny as her friends call her left him because she was in love with Harry and then she dated another guy: Ginny always said that she is good friends with Hermione and Harry and that her brother is Harry's best friend. Every sentence began and ended with the name of Harry Potter. I hated him for steeling my girlfriend.' Says Mr. Corner, while he was crying. _

'I can't believe it.' Hermione yelled. 'I'm going to Kingsley right now and I'm going to tell her secret.'

'I'm going with you, 'Mione.' Ron said.

Harry and Ginny were laughing. They knew that finally after four years people are going to know who Rita Skeeter is. They couldn't wait for tomorrow morning. Tomorrow the big news on the front page: _Rita Skeeter an unregistered animagus? Page 3. _Hermione turned to page 3. _Rita Skeeter(49) is an animagus. Rita Skeeter is seen by two witnesses when she transformed into a beetle. The witnesses say that they know her spying during the Triwizard Tournament when she was prohibited of entering to Hogwarts grounds. Skeeter would transform into a beetle and then she would spy around the grounds and she would write private stories on the competitors and their friends. _Hermione closed the Prophet. 'Well done, 'Mione! We got her!' Ginny said. Once again they got rid of Rita Skeeter but there were still problems. Cho and Michael wouldn't let hem breathe and the Slytherins… Better not to talk about them. The four friends went up the stairs and entered through the portrait hole into the Gyffindor common room. HH


	6. Author's note

Sorry it's taking me soooo long to write it... I should be updating soon. I had no ideas and no time to write so I'll try to update this week... I'm glad you like the story

Anna


	7. Chapter 6

Note: Astoria Greengrass is the girl who ends up with Draco… So enjoy the story…

CHAPTER 6

MEETING ASTORIA

Harry got up really early. He had to prepare himself for classes. He had 5th and 7th grade. His day was easy. Later he had Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures. 'Great.' He said to himself. He heard someone behind him. He turned around and there was Hermione.

'Hey, Harry.' She told him 'What are you doing?'

'Just preparing classes. You?' He asked

'I couldn't sleep. Besides, we need to get up soon anyway.' She said. Harry looked at the clock. It was seven thirty. Breakfast was at eight thirty. They should be getting up. He went up to the dorms. Guys were still sleeping. He got ready and went to the Great Hall.

'Hi, Harry.' He heard someone and turned around. Luna was there, but there was another girl beside her.

'Hey, Luna.' He replied.

'This is Astoria Greengrass, Harry; she is in Ravenclaw, too. In my year. Ok, our year.' She told him.

'Hi, Astoria.' He told her. She looked like Luna. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, middle height. 'Second Luna.' He thought. Ginny, Hermione and Ron came into the Great Hall. Neville was running after them. 'Hey, guys wait!'

'Hi, everyone.' Ginny said. She winked at Harry, looked at Luna and to Astoria. 'And who is this?' She asked.

'That's Astoria Greengrass. Ravenclaw, our year.' Luna told her. 'Oh, Ron we didn't even sit down yet and you are already eating.' Hermione said as everyone laughed. 'What? I'm hungry I haven't ate anything since yesterday. No sorry, since two a.m.' He told her.

'Oh, fine. Eat!' She said angrily.

'Astoria, do you have anything to do with Daphne Greengrass?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, my sister, or to better say used to be sister. She is so stupid. She thinks she is all smarter and funnier and more beautiful than I am because she is in Slytherin. She was always better than me. Mum always said that I should be ashamed because we are a pure blood family and I ended up in Ravenclaw. Well, I'm glad.' She said.

'Which one is Daphne?' Harry asked.

'That one near Pansy. Blond haired girl.' Ginny said. 'She is like Pansy's BFF. God, I hate them.'

'Ok, guys let's go. It's Defence now.' Harry told them. So Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Astoria got up from their table and went towards Defence classroom.


	8. Author's note again :

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so looooong. I'm too busy with school and my extra classes that I don't even have the time to study. I am going to have 4 days holiday soon so I might update than. Besides, I run out of ideas I have to think of something. I would like if you would give me some ideas and I have something in mind right now. So, I'll try to update as soon as I can…

Love you all,

Anna


	9. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm back, baby! xD_

CHAPTER SEVEN

GINNY? WHAT?

Harry was sitting in the common room, reading his Care for Magical Creatures book. Suddenly, Ginny walked in the room.

"Hey, baby." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"What's wrong, Har, what did I say?" She replied.

"Gin, what's going on? You never call me baby or Har." She looked shocked. Than she leaned in to kiss him when Hermione and Ron came running down the stairs into the room.

"Can you believe this? Cho said to Skeeter that you yelled on her when you heard about the interview." Hermione yelled.

"What?" Harry said when Ginny looked him weirdly.

"Harry, don't be so mean on her!" She said insecurely.

"Why?" The three friends asked. "She ruined our lives, and she still is, sis." Ron told her.

"Let's change the topic, OK?" Ginny said "Why d-"

"Why should we? We need to find a way to get back at her. She has done nothing but ruined everything we have. It's time to get back at her." Hermione yelled furiously. She was pretty upset while Ginny was only becoming more insecure.

"Hermy, relax. We'll figure a way to get back at her but right now I have a headache and I'd rather not talk about that bitch!" She said with her voice getting slightly higher.

"Ginny, what's wrong with you? You call me Har and baby, you call Hermione, Hermy and you know she hates it, you get nervous when we say Cho, you called Cho a bitch and you have never called anyone else like that." Harry yelled at her.

"I…I…" Ginny ran through the door.

"I'll go behind her, I'll get her back. Promise." Hermione said while she was running to the Fat Lady. She is going to get her back, she has to, she promised. Hermione ran after Ginny and saw her disappear in the dark. Suddenly she saw a figure running in a room, sobbing. She ran after the figure. She was standing at the end of the hall. She slowly opened the door.

"Gin, where are you? Ginny? What's wrong? Why did you run?" She asked but no reply. All she could hear was her own voice and sobbing. She took her wand out from her coat a said: _Lumos. _She saw a girl in the front. The girl had a long, dark brown hair. That wasn't her best friend. But she could swear she saw _her_ entering in the room. All of a sudden, the girl's hair turned darker. Now her hair was a deep shadow of black. She walked to the girl and she saw a surprise. The girl was Cho. _But Ginny walked in_, she thought. It didn't take a genius like her to figure out what's happening.

"Where is Ginny?" She yelled at her enemy.

"Why would I tell _you_, you mudblood." Cho yelled back. Hermione swung her wand and placed it on Cho's throat.

"You better tell me, I'm warning you."

_A/N: What do you think happened? What didn't take a genius like 'Mione to figure out? What is going to happen? REVIEW… _

_P.S. I'll possible wait till the Christmas holidays for the next chapter. I have too many tests through out December. Two every day… Can you believe it?... _


End file.
